Cool autumn air
by DelicatexxFlower
Summary: Black cats are unlucky. Everyone knows that. Oneshot I may or may not add another chapter from LB's POV


He took a deep inhale of the cool autumn air. The crisp weather always reminded him of a secure place where nothing could ever go wrong, but they always did, especially for Adrien Agreste. Bad luck always seemed to surround him wherever he went, especially around his lady. Where he was all dark matter and bad luck, she was light and wonderful. Her charisma always brightened up his day and calmed his stress down tenfold.

Adrien Agreste had a hellish life. It wasn't easy being a model, under security 24/7 and being a superhero on top of all that. It's a wonder that he's even able to sneak away most times in order to transform. Today was no different than any other. Adrien got up early, showered, ate alone and then went off to school in his limousine driven by his gorilla of a body guard. At first having a driver take him to school was embarrassing, but his friends understood his life and the need his father had to always make a good public impression. That was one of the three lucky things he had going for him, his friends were amazingly understanding, he was a superhero, and he had an amazing partner to fight crime with, which also happened to be the love of his life. Not that she knew that though. It's just one of those things that he hasn't been able to confess to her yet. What if she doesn't accept him for who he is under the mask? That would be a devastating blow.

Class started off quiet enough with the usual banter from Chloe. She always made some kind of fuss about this or that and had a knack for hurting others feelings. Today wasn't any different. The unlucky target today was Ms. Mendeleiev, the physics teacher. Of course she was later akumatized for hurt feelings and turned into Antimatter, the akumatized victim who could destroy items just by touching them with her ruler.

It was during this lovely fight that he was struck down by a thrown object and sprawled onto the cement in the middle of school grounds. The pain radiating from his side was enough to make any grown man wheeze in pain. Where was ladybug? She's unnaturally late. It would be terrible if something were to happen to her, especially since he wasn't there to protect her. Antimatter began approaching and laughing maniacally. "Poor, poor cat. Where's your ladybug now? You might as well hand over that miraculous and get this over with!" Damn, what was he going to do? His side was in agonizing pain. Every time he tried to move it shot a stab of hot pain throughout his chest. He coughed and leaned on his arm, trying to get up. Where was his baton? Maybe if he could get that, he could vault out of here and get to cover so that he could recuperate and call ladybug. His physics teacher kept advancing. Her dark outfit was scary as hell, she looked like some kind of mad scientist out for blood. Where was that dam baton?

"Give me that RING" shouted Antimatter. She was just about on top of him now, looming like a death reaper. Maybe this was it, maybe all of his bad luck was catching up to him and he was finally at his end. He closed his eyes and thought of his lady one last time.

"Get away from him!" shouted a voice. Chat opened his eyes to see that his baton had been extend and launched into Antimatter, throwing her across the courtyard. Was it her? Had his Ladybug finally arrived? Chat Noir glanced behind him to thank her, but stopped before he could say anything. It wasn't his lady but, his princess Marinette, his classmate and friend. She had a hold of his baton and was wielding it like a skilled bo staff user. Fire was in her eyes and a fierce aura surrounded her. It was amazing to see since what he usually got out of her was a squeak here and there. Antimatter stood up and popped her neck. "Well, well what do we have here? An awful student. What do you think you can do against a villain such as myself? You're nothing!" she began running towards to two of us. Marinette jumped over me and defended her position, holding firm in her stance of defense. "Marinette, run! What do you think you're doing? Get out of here!"He tried shouting towards her. Was this girl stupid? Grunting against the pain, he ground his teeth and pushed upwards. There was no way that he was going to let sweet Marinette in this battle. She may look like a kick ass fighter right now, but he couldn't let anything happen to one of his friends. Especially when they were the only lucky things he had in this world. Screaming in anger and frustration he rose to his feet and held his ground at Marinettes side. "Give me the staff." He demand, but she didn't even glance his way. She runs towards the teacher and starts fighting her. It's like nothing Chat has ever seen before. Marinette is blocking and hitting where she can. She seems so strong in this moment. It's an unforgettable experience. The luck of the black cat runs out though as Marinette is eventually hit by Antimatter and also thrown to the ground as he had been. This scene runs fire through Adriens blood and he sees red. "Dont hurt my princess!" He roars and charges at Antimatter. "Cataclysm" He shouts. A ball of dark energy forms in his hand and he knows that she is not the only one that can destroy things.

Black cats aren't lucky, we aren't at all. Did you know that black cats are an omen of death? I do. That's why I always knew that one day I would be fighting my last fight. Its funny how things turn out sometimes. Its sad to realize that an end to an amazing story is coming, and you have no way to help it get better. Especially when you're the narrator of your own story.

"CHAT NOIR!" a sweet, agonized voice cries out into the night.


End file.
